Rogue Val
Rogue Val is a playable Hunter in Evolve. She was added as a free content during November 2015 update (Patch 6.0). Rogue Val has similar mechanics to Val, but with a different skin and massively different tactics due to a modified set of weapons. She is a heavy AoE healer and DPS medic, with a lot of personal tankiness but less ability to chase monsters and focus individual targets. Weapons and Equipment 'Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle' This sniper rifle has a slightly different scope and does not place weak points on the monster. However, it deals more damage, and can be fired three times in rapid succession (4, with the capacity perk). * 250 rounds per minute * 1.45 second reload * 80 damage per shot * 3 shots per magazine 'Chain Medgun' Rogue Val's Medgun has the ability to heal several hunters at the same time. If the hunters are close enough to each other, the gun beam will chain to two other adjacent hunters, allowing Val to heal up to three hunters at the same time (at a 70%/20%/20% split). It has a shorter range (30m) than Val's medgun. * Heals 70 health per second to normal targets * Heals 35 health per second to normal linked targets * Heals 140 per second to incapacitated targets * Heals 70 per second to incapacitated linked targets * Magazine duration of 11.1 seconds (for a total of 777 healed per magazine on a single target, 1554 healed per magazine if all 3 targets are being healed) * 7 second recharge with a 1 second delay before recharge begins * 20 degree lock-on angle * 55 degree sustain angle * 35 meter range * 15 meter link range * 3 maximum link targets (cannot heal self) 'Poison Dart Rifle' The poison dart gun deals damage over time (22 per tick as of the 7.01 patch) and highlights the monster. Unlike Val's tranquilizer rifle, it does not slow. * 100 rounds per minute * 2.71 second reload * 8 second duration * 22.5 damage per second * 3 shots per magazine Class Ability: Healing Field Rogue Val's Healing Field passively heals any hunter in its 30m range. When activated, the Healing Field will burst, healing only ''Rogue Val, and ''not the other surrounding hunters. This disables the field until it comes off cooldown. The passive portion of the healing field will function even while Rogue Val is incapacitated (though not on Rogue Val herself in that instance) and can revive fallen hunters. Downed: Acthammer Pistol * Used only when downed * 900 rounds per minute * .4 second shot interval * 1.8 second reload * 16 damage per shot Tactics * The chain medgun is less powerful than original Val's medgun, but in combination with the healing field, this medgun provides more heal power to the directly healed hunter, and less healing power to the hunters that are eventually part of the medgun healing chain. If you want to heal someone precisely, aim at them directly, as the primary target will get more healing power than if he was part of a healing chain. * The healing field is incredibly powerful. Wait for your life to drop to a very low level before making use of it. It will restore up to 75% of your health at any time its used. * When not actively used, your healing field acts passively, but at short range. Hunters should stick around Rogue Val to get passively healed. A noticeable green arrow appears on their health bar as they are passively healed. Category:Medic Class Category:Hunters Category:DLC Category:Adaptations Category:Characters